The present invention relates to a chuck having the features defined in the preamble of claim 1.
In a known chuck of the above-mentioned type (DE-C No. 1,183,341), the balls are charged by internal eccentric faces of a collet mounted on an annular flange so as to be rotatable about the system axis, thus radially inwardly clamping the balls against the locking element. This radially inwardly directed clamping pressure exerted by the balls is deflected into an axial clamping direction by the sloped faces at the frontal end of the locking element. This chuck has the drawback that the collet as well as the sloped faces of the locking element are only in point contact with the balls. This makes the chuck subject to wear and limits its resistance to vibratory influences which are unavoidable in operation.